His best assignment
by EllieRoberts
Summary: This was written for Tumblr's Richobel secret santa :)


**AN: This was written for Lady Andith as part of the tumblr's Richobel secret Santa - she requested a naughty school fantasy (bad girl :P) I hope ya'll like it xD Merry xmas!**

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Richard woke up, feeling something or rather someone smaller and warm resting on his torso. Looking down he was met with a head of long caramel coloured hair smelling like some kind of flower.<p>

"Oh, God what have I done" he thought to himself, removing his hand from its resting place and the young woman's waist to run it through his hair. She was beautiful…at least fifteen years younger and against all odds fit against him like a perfect jigsaw piece. He'd met her last night as he enjoyed his whiskey in a little pub. She looked perfect with her burgundy dress, black pumps and those big chocolate emotional puddles which where almost as sad as his stormy blue ones.

He hadn't connected with a woman like that since his wife, who ruined his career, cheated on him and the cause of his constant depression today. This beautiful young lady was dating an animal who beat her every time he had a problem with life, thank god she was smart enough to leave him and move away instead of being his personal punching bag…that bastard.

The scholastic year was starting today and he did not want to start by appearing in front of his students looking hung over. On top of it all, Elsie Hughes, his assistant head teacher just told him they were having a new biology teacher after Bremner's retirement. Being a doctor himself, he took natural interest in the sciences and the way they were thought in his school.

The parents funding his private and very expensive school also took interest in the way their children were being taught – especially when the fees were being collected and the syllabuses were being handed out like pamphlets. Which meant he had to leave the beautiful girl in his bed and head to the shower.

Isobel woke up, hearing a shower run in the distance, feeling the sunlight on her face. Looking around she found herself in a rather big bedroom decorated in neo classical style with just a hint of modern where the lighting and plumbing was concerned. She was clearly in an upper class neighbourhood. She remembered why she wasn't in her own bed and a smile came to her face when she thought of the sweet, loving gentleman who'd taken her to bed the previous night. He was so intelligent and funny and his charm should be illegal. Only a few seconds passed before she woke up with a start.

Damn it today was supposed to be her first day at work! She was going to be late when she wanted to make the best impression…a teaching, high paying job in a private school was not exactly found in trees these days and after all she had been through, this was the first positive thing that ever happened to her recently. Leaving a note on the bed side table, she quickly gathered her clothes before running out to find a taxi – maybe, just maybe…she'll make it to the new school in time. had told her the staff was expected to set an example and be a disciplined as the students if the institution was going to have any credibility. On top of it all, she was to be introduced to the headmaster today and the last thing she wanted was to look a fool in front of her new boss.

Richard had a bit of time to think in the shower before emerging back into his bedroom only to find that as always, his great dream had come to an end. "So much for breakfast in bed…smart lass fled right out." Then again, why wouldn't she, he hadn't bedded a woman in a very long time, he must not have been that good as for the rest…he was just a wreck. Time for work.

Getting scared of the throngs of cars, coaches and yelling people of all ages in front of his school, Richard drove through the back gate "more like a fucking bazaar than a school." He grumbled to himself – Christ was he getting old.

Elsie Hughes was there to greet him as always, with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, , how are we today?" he greeted, his shoes squeaking against the polished parquet as he set his briefcase on his big, mahogany desk before sitting in his enormous leather armchair – damn, his predecessor had nice taste.

"Very well doctor Clarkson. Charles sends his regards." The brunette put a cup of tea along with the paper work on his desk.

"Tell that husband of yours thank you for those books, I'll be reading them every evening…" He smiled, Charles and Elsie were those friends who brought him back from the worst period of his life and showed him every day how marriage was supposed to be. Team work, respect and why not, love and affection. Though it was hardly possible he would find this in this time of life. He was an almost fifty year old failure and as he could see, the single women in his age group were not exactly attractive.

"He'll be glad to know you like them. Say, I have the Biology teacher – I told you we have a new one, right?"

"Yes" he sighed "bring her in." He braced himself for the middle aged ball of fake hair and dentures about to enter his office. He could not be less prepared by what he saw.

It was her.

The girl from last evening. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, he figure was perfect wrapped in a white blouse and burgundy fitted cardigan with patches on the elbows and blue velvet a-line skirt completed with black wedges. Isobel. The most beautiful, unexpected thing that could occur to him…he could help remembering her the way he met her the previous night. She was a lady wearing an elegant black dress which highlighted all of her assets. Her big chocolaty eyes looking into his soul, her long honey toned hair tumbling to the small of her back in curly layers, her small feet in those cute heeled ankle boots which made her look even smaller…like a pixy! He felt such chemistry as they talked to one another, he daydreamed that it could have been the start of a relationship but him having his way with her like a cad probably left her thinking he was no better than that sad excuse of a man she had previously been with. She fled like a kitten from a car for God's sake!

She looked quite shocked herself, he smirked, she hadn't expected this either.

'Oh my god' she thought 'This cannot be him, it cannot possibly be him…I came here to start a new life and the first impression my boss has of me is that I'm the sort of girl that gets picked up in a bar and flees the next morning like a common trollop'. She was embarrassed as well as shocked, just her luck! The trouble was that she was not drunk the previous night in that wine bar, she was perfectly sober and was really attracted to this charming older man with silvering blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He looked defeated by life but he carried it with such dignity she was sure he wouldn't be down for long. More than that, he had this charisma about him…the understanding of her suffering in his eyes made her pour her heart out to him between one brandy and another and all she got from him was that he was divorced and his wife had taken everything that counted from him. With sadness she realised, he must not think much better of her.

"Good morning." He said in a deep tone as he swallowed a lump in his throat, trying not to look fazed by her in front of which was watching them like a hawk. "That is all for now ." he dismissed his fellow scot colleague with a nod.

The two being left alone in awkward silence couldn't take their eyes off one another. He stood up from his arm chair and moved so that they were standing face to face. She seemed smaller, younger maybe because she did not have any make up on but if anything she only looked more innocent and beautiful, her big brown eyes looking up at him from under long black eyelashes. Christ, the lavender scent was still present though and it did funny things to his head.

"So we meet again. Did not think I would see you again after this morning." His voice was deep and somewhat authoritative, he did not mean to sound like that but the current environment did that to him. He put a finger beneath her chin so that he could look her properly in the eye.

"I am so sorry. I thought I was going to be late for my first day at work. I guess I still managed to make a horrible impression…" she started only to find his index finger on her lips hushing her.

"It was me who was a cad, taking advantage of a lady who was only there for a drink."

"I doesn't matter…Anyway, I guess it's lucky it did not happen when we we're working together - "

"Why?" he asked, tilting his head to the side "Don't you want to...keep this?" he asked putting his hands on her arms and his lips on the spot on her neck, he knew drove her crazy.

"It would be inappropriate…" she sighed, running her hand through his hair getting lost in the heady of the man which was proving to be unexpectedly keen.

"Too damn bad." He murmured before he smiled at her mischievously and kissing her passionately.

'Huh' Isobel thought to herself 'Two can play this game.'

They were interrupted by the telephone bleep announcing it was time for the staff meeting before the first day began.

Isobel met the teachers who all seemed to be taken by her but her favourite was the assistant head who seemed to take the new teacher under her wing. There was some friction with Violet over teaching methods but as long as she kept to her subject and did not step into her territory, Isobel was just going to take it as friendly sparring.

Richard was very happy seeing his new girlfriend being welcomed into the staffroom family but almost chocked on his tea when he felt a foot trailing up is leg and resting on his lap as soon as he opened the file and announced the new school policies which were to take effect that year. Damn lady…everyone looked at him like he was a creature from the lost world, he could feel himself going bright red!

As soon as the first day was finished Isobel headed to Richard's office. The lessons have been great! The students loved her and responded well to her 'odd teaching methods' as Violet called them – she even heard a couple of them mock the old Social studies teacher, much to her amusement but she would never condone the behaviour and had gently but firmly corrected them at once.

Before getting her paperwork she was supposed to hand in at the admin, she went to the bathroom to refresh a bit so to speak. She put on some make-up rolled the upper edge of her skirt so as to make it short and unbuttoned a couple of buttons on her blouse, leaving her cardigan open.

Knocking on Richard's door she waited for his bellowed permission before getting in and locking them both in.

Grinning playfully as she arrived to his desk, placing the paperwork on his desk before going round to his revolving armchair, meeting his glare with a naughty smile she straddled his lap, joining her hand behind his neck and placing her mouth his for a hot kiss.

"You will be the death of me young lady…" he moaned as he ran his hand through her tumbling hair, surprised she was actually accepting his proposal to continue their relationship. God she was driving him mad, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing along his jaw. Not able to take it any longer he cleared the desk of its contents with a single swipe of his arm and gripping her hips before placing her on the mahogany piece of furniture.

End Flashback

* * *

><p>Turned out he did his best assignment on that desk, Richard chuckled at the thought as he held his newborn son Matthew Clarckson. While his mother, Isobel, took a well deserved rest after giving birth.<p>

"Happy Christmas and welcome to the world my darling son." he whispered before kissing his newborn son's soft head.

* * *

><p><strong>My best wishes to you all my dear friends! Don't forget to let me know what you think :)<strong>


End file.
